Zordon the Defender (power rangers) plot-lines
by Tre-Harr
Summary: this is just a plot outline so far, I wanted to post something on fanfiction to see if I'm on the right lines, so your feedback r/r would be great. I'm just a fan & own no rights to MMPR. As you can see from the title this is about zordon and Rita; and how they becomes the characters we know in the show. Hope you enjoy please check out my other fanfiction work!


**The start of the Power Rangers**

The council planet of Corsma is under attack by the Grand Monarch Ayden Specter, in a sign of strength Specter warns the guardsman, "I will return to take over the entire planet; those who don't answer to me will fall."

The five high council members; Minister Soylan Roseman, Baira Toorak, Master Senkar Vile, Novak Honshu and Gara Shadam call a meeting; Gara fears Spectre's next attack.

Novak states, "Our city's wall is not safe, he will return and I call for the great council to be ready for that day he strike."

"To protect our world from this threat we need the aid of every planet!" replied Minister Roseman. The council agree and call forth on the galaxy to send them brave warriors.

Each planet holds a tournament to determine their best warrior. The king of Eltar Zarkon watched as Zordon moves through the tournament. Zordon and Gosei meet in the Elter final and Zordon wins.

Zordon Talase from Eltar, (white energy)

Zedd Phuna of Axelrod, (red energy)

Dimitria Sungo of Inquiris, (pink charge)

Auric Hendar from Derekia, (blue energy)

Medeca from Maddalena (yellow charge)

Draider Vile from Mea; (green energy)

Master Vile is pleased that his eldest son is the Mea victor.

These six defender's are the galaxies best known hope.

The minister sets the power grid; the six warriors are train by High council member Novak Honshu. Master Novak saw the potential in Draidar and he was made leader. Each defender can cast and charge an energy around them to aid them battle; it isn't invincible to it does help make them a little more invulnerable to pain and injury.

Ayden Spectre learns of the council's actions and brings his forces together. To draw out the council and force them to show their hand before the 6 are ready; he attacks the second out post of the planet's great wall.

The six are called into battle led by young Draidar; Draider goes up against Specter's general Maligore and dies. The others are able to fight on and as they follow Zordon's orders they fought off Spectre's army.

The council was called together again by Minister Roseman. Novak informs Master Vile of his son's death. Master Vile is saddened at the news Vile blames the high council for the death of his son.

To try and show favour and I hopes of keeping the peace Soylain agreed that Rita Pulsa can take her brother's place as defender.

The night of his son's burial; in immense rage Master Vile heads out of the city to the highest of peeks and casts an energy wave across the galaxy, "May whatever planet my energy hits may it be able to control it!"

The blast was heading right for earth; the energy force getting larger.

The power grid picked up the flow of energy; Zordon was sent to stop the blast by the galactic council "Please do all that you can Zordon, a planet's future could lay in your hands." The power was too great however and he failed. The wave ripped through the Earth, Zordon was lucky to save a few main dinosaurs from the planet; a Tyrannosaurus, a Triceratops, a Pterodactyl and a Brachiosaurus.

As the dark black fire and toxic gas killed all in its path a drop of good came from this evil attack Zordon pledged to protect earth; "Throughout my time and life I will protect this planet, may the land that I stand on be called Angel Grove through out all time."

Zordon went back to the galactic council and told of his failure, but he promised to find out who carried out the attack and stop them. The galactic council agreed.

Zordon with aid of Medeca and Dimitria discover to their shock that the energy wave in fact originates right from under their noses; from Corsma itself.

Zordon told the high councillor of Dimitria's findings. "I come before you with grave news; it as been brought to my attention that the signature left from the energy wave actually came from Corsma and one around this table is responsible. It was a shock to me as it will be for everyone; this means that we clearly have a traitor in our mitts and I assure you that you will be caught and brought to justice."

After learning of the damage he's coursed Master Vile tries to delete all the information.

Rita heard about the destruction of earth and came to Zordon; offering her help to capture the culprit. Zordon agreed to let her help, but he's troubled by the fact the Zedd a person he never got on with also came to help.

Fearing he had been found out Master Vile does the unthinkable and sets an agreement with Specter.

Master Vile sees Zedd and his daughter getting close; however after hearing that Zordon is getting suspicious he uses Rita to get close to Zordon in hopes of turning him against the council.

To protect Earth the high council members placed a protective shield around the planet, so that the Earth could stand a chance of thriving once again.

Master Vile gained the hire of a bounty hunter; Dischordia. "I wish for you to end the life's of the high minister."

"Members of the high council; that will cost you a large sum!"

"You just name your price and you'll have it!"

Dischordia was brought to the temple with orders to kill Minister Soylan.

Zordon was asked to speak with the high minister. Dischordia attacks the office and before Zordon could act the minister is killed. Dischordia teleports out of the office as the guards came running into the office with Master Vile behind them.

Dischordia is paid by Vile "Do not return Dischordia until I see fit to contact you again." Dischordia takes the money and awaits his further orders.

Seeing that he couldn't bring Zordon on board; Master Vile starts to show favour towards Zedd and takes him under his wing allowing them to date; he also states that he wishes for Rita to stay away from the battle ahead. Zedd agrees to do all that he can to insure her safety.

Zordon slowly starts to have is doubts about the high council member Senkar.

Master Vile speaks with Novak, Bairah and Gara; the councillors were truly scared of what could happen now that the head of the Galactic Council had been killed. Peace must be up held throughout the council's galaxy and so as they wanted to put an end to the distress coursed by the energy wave; the council with Master Vile's prompting issue an arrest warrant for Zordon.

Zordon tries to warn them, "I'm not the person you are looking for… I'm not behind this. I haven't the power to create that much energy and the monsters that attack just literally jumped in and out of the office… I didn't and would never kill my mentor."

However they would not listen to Zordon's words of truth.

"Words…words… words!" said a whisper within the members of council, which started a rumble of cries throughout the other members, but Zordon saw exactly where the whisper originated from Master Sheacker Vile; Rita's own father.

"Justice must be brought to the galaxy." stated Gara coldly; Toorak placing a hand on her shoulder.

Dimitria and Auric where called to arrest him; Dimitria couldn't believe what she was hearing. '_Zordon is a man I trust, I only have a few seconds to act, but I can not see him fall to these leis._'

Dimitria set up a plan to have Zordon escape in hopes of drawing out the true culprit. She steps forward and for all to hear states. "Peace must be upheld throughout the council's galaxy!" Zordon sees her plan and plays along and with the aid of Auric a rookie in the Galactic Council; Zordon is freed.

Zordon comes to visit Rita and tries to warn her about her father; however she wouldn't listen and runs to get the guards not trusting his words. "I couldn't believe what you are saying... My father Zordon lost his son at the hands of Specter's army... You think he would let anyone aligned with him freely onto Corsma then you can think again!"

Zordon travels back to Eltar; he is approached to protect the queen Ahsia. In there short time the pair develop a relation ship and the pair soon marry.

To try and blacken his daughter's heart Master Vile orders Dischordia to attack the temple yet again. Novak Rita's master was killed by Dischordia as he fought to protect Rita. While dying, Rita was again warned to watch the paths she takes.

Rita returned his body to his family, though she could not find the courage to tell them how he had died; hiding the fact that he was trying to save her after a mistake in battle; only Zedd knows.

Zedd came to Rita and the pair kissed, he brought her to her father. Rita comes face-to-face with her father; she questioned his evil, but also started to question her worth and in her current mind a plan was set in motion.

Zordon had learnt from Dimitria that Ahsia Kiehl is pregnant with his son. Zordon sent a message to his wife and son.

The machine empire's Vyals Mondo and MacIne grow impatient and call for Master Vile too attack

Zedd and Rita had been sent by the council after Zordon. However wanting Zordon dead rather than a prisoner Master Vile sends out the Machine Empire after Zordon.

Zordon goes into hiding; Auric the Conqueror placed to protect him.

Fearing for her baby's life Ahsia leaves Elter for the first time with her royal guard Cebeqy.

However Zordon is discovered by the young machine prince Mondo. Auric battled long and hard against the machine empire to aid Zordon with his Mazin saber in hand, but the machine army is too vast. Mondo turned to the conqueror "All of us have been trapped in a greater plan; that is why we found you! We fight to protect our true nature; here is where you will lay Auric entombed in yourself for a new alliance as been set." Auric was trapped within the form of a tiki statue by Michina and Mondo; then lost for all time.

Ringing then came in his ear; he opened up the video screen in his wrist; young prince Mondo had been contacted by Mac`Ine . "Yes Lord Mac`Ine, how may I be of assistance?"

"I want a status report; how are our plans going?"

"As well as clockwork my lord; Master Vile lived up to his word so far and I too have killed; Auric Derekia's great and powerful conqueror; as each link falls into place then the less we need of Spectrer."

This news pleased Lord Mac`Ine. "Good, very good indeed! I am pleased my daughter has picked such a machine to be her suitor."

"Yes and when he least expects it I'll turn the knife up on him!" This news pleased Lord Mac`Ine.

Whilst his daughter is away Master Vile ordered Dischordis into hiding. "My daughter must never know the truth! I couldn't bear losing her if I ever see you… Leave now and never be by my side again!"

Trey Hilton was brought in by the council as a new member of the six; not really knowing what is truly going on behind his back. At first Dimitria and Medeca didn't know if to trust this new member or not. However before their minds were made up Master Vile struck.

It is believed that Specter and his general are back on Mayreia; Zordon on Elter receives a distress call from Rita; Zordon must help his allies and travels back to the planet. He is armed with an Elterian Blade Blaster and Power Axe. Zordon, Dimitria, Zedd and Rita stood side-by-side to attack Master Vile, Seaver Dhark and Vyals Mondo, however a trap had already been set and in the line of battle Zedd and Rita turned their backs on the council; Gara Shadam dies in battle. Rita to spite taking the giant Brachiosaurus to punish Zordon.

Master Vile takes a step back forward. "All of us have been trapped in a greater plan and in the end Zordon we will all come face to face once more; as there is only one option left and that is to fight. A new alliance as been set; you will have to destroy me if you want your victory!"

Now having his daughter and ally back by his side Master Vile sends in his warriors to finish Zordon and the others.

Medeca arrives in time to save Dimitria and Zordon; with her help they were able to fight back Vyals and Seaver. Zordon was helped up by Trey, but Zordon pushed him aside. "Got to stop them; got to bring in Zedd and Rita!" It was to late their ship had left the planet.

Trey is by Ahsia's side on Corsma; when Zedd attack's; they flee the temple with Zordon's new born son Deah. Cebeqy manages to save the child and brings him safely back to Elter. Cebeqy tells Deah every day about his father.

Trey steps forward and informs Zordon of his family's death, a funeral is held to mark their passing. Zordon was welcomed back from exile following the truth of Master Vile.

Zordon senses that Rita and Zedd may be still connected to their coins. Zordon calls forth Dimitria, Trey and Medeca. "I fear that if Zedd and Rita trap into their energy then we are no does finished… I ask of you to head out and bring back the two coins!"

The defenders search the galaxy for Master Vile, Rita and Zedd. However; they always seemed to be one step ahead of Trey, Dimitria and Medeca.

Zordon had hunted down Rita to Earth. "I shouldn't have been so clouded; your father was behind this attack all along. And now you stand ready to fight by his side?"

"My father acted the way he did, because of miss guided orders from the council; if they had listened to his wishes in the first place then my brother and my master wouldn't have died at the hands of Specter."

"You are not the only one to feel grief Rita; your father's acting has led to the death of my wife, Auric and the two of the council now I ask for you hand over your coin."

"That can never happen Zordon.' said Master Vile as he stepped out to his daughter's side. 'I did what I did Zordon out of respect for my son! The loss of your loved one was not in my plan; I wanted the council to feel the same loss as I did and now they do!"

Rita, Zedd and her father are surrounded; looking right at Zordon; Rita knew that the balance of this battle was in his hands. The trio try and escape, but Rita is caught and Zedd in his need to escape threw his coin.

Visceron came to inform Dimitria; that Madame Dhark had travel to Inquiris and her younger sister Airtimid had willing joined her crew.

Dimitria tells Zordon that she must travel to seek out her sister. "Do all that you must Dimitria, a grave shadow as fallen upon you this day I can only state how sorry I cam to hear of this news."

Dimitria is saddened to see her sister stand by Madame Dhark's side as Divatox. "Evil as gotten hold of her Dimitria; we can only hope that good will show her the way back home." stated Visceron.

Master Vile comes to Mea for his son Rito Revolto and as him stand by his side in the hopes of keeping his family safe.

Rita stands trail and is sentence to 50 years imprisonment. Whiles on board the prison ship she stands by the side of Goldar and Scorpina. There was soon a new arrival on the prison ship a criminal by the name of Lokar; who in truth had been sent by Zedd to set up a plan to free Rita. Rita however had set up her own to escape and gain further alliances with Finster, Squatt and Baboo. At first Finster was reluctant to help her, but money and power quickly changed his mind.

Free again Rita comes to see Lord Zedd and kiss; she thanks him for helping her and wants one last chance to fight Zordon. She therefore connects her father one last time. "Father everything will play out as you had once hoped. I promise you that I will deliver the coins to you personally… Zordon thinks he's got what it takes to protect this world and to take us on; I will force him to think again!"

"Very well my sweet daughter; if you do deliver then it will please me greatly!"

"It is battle father I know I can win."

"Well lets for your sack hope that aid doesn't come to his side. As if Zordon truly thinks he's got what it takes to fight us alone we've got him!"

Rita uses her coin to visit Zordon's precious Earth; in aids to draw out Zordon. She covers Earth in a thick layer of ice and snow. Rita sees movement in the snow plane lands of earth and went to see what could survived her cold.

It is a group of humans the Iyama they were worshipping their goddess to save them; another group of different humans the Putigh were moving in to attack. "That's what I want to see the strong and brave minded taking out the cowards and weak willed!"

Rita watched as the warrior tribe stormed the secrete ground and defeat the Iyama

Rita was pleased with what she saw and after seeing the victor came to speak with their elder Master Golem; he agrees to follow Rita. Rita wrapped the Putigh warriors in armoured clay.

After sensing evil had once again broken through the protective shield and cut right through to the heart of the planet; Zordon, Trey and Medeca came to fight. As the Putighs ravished Earth Zordon comes too late and saves two predatory mammals the might Mastodon and the predictor Sabertooth Tiger.

A battle scared Trey Hilton arrives to save Zordon from Rita's attacks. Two further blasts hit Scorpina and Lokar; Medeca now standing at Zordon's side.

Rita realised that she could just teleport back to her father's side; if she did Rita knew she'd be better off behind bars. '_I'll buy my time wait in the shadows for my time to strike!_'

Rita saw he chance to get free; her army at her side; "This isn't over Zordon; I will be back and stronger than ever before…'

Goldar didn't take kindly to the idea of running; he came in close whispering to his mistress. "We must stay and fight them! They will all fall at the hands of Goldar!"

"Oh yes reassured I will be able to take all of you down!" Not paying Goldar's words any heed.

"You and I were friends Rita what really happened to that; I give your father credit were credit it due. He as aligned himself with darkness and evil! But that will never win Rita."

Rita turned her back on Zordon, "Oh but you are wrong Zordon; the council are the ones that are evil… My father liked you Zordon and welcomed you to his plans. Your beloved Council wouldn't know rule and order is my father wrapped it up in a box and handed it to them."

"And your father does… Like I said credit were credit is due, he's aligned himself with the ruler of eight galaxy Sprecter, the periodical Duke of the Machine Vyals Mondo and thee forgotten sister of the seven seas Seaver Dhark."

"It's a side of power Zordon; nothing more and nothing less; he wanted you there at his side!"

"No it's no side of power it's simply a side of evil and hate; your father even went to as far to commit murder to get what he wants… I reckon that he's even stooped to low as to lie to you and Zedd to choice to be by his side!" Rita caught the echoes of Zordon's words as she teleported off of Earth.

Zordon locates the last worshipper and before his passing he tells Zordon of the coming of their warrioress Dulcea of Phaedos; who will come and save their land and people. Zordon at first didn't know what to make of the dead tribe's warrioress Dulcea.

A great light hits his eyes; Zordon holds a hand up to shield his face. There in front of him was the warrioress what the worshipper had sent for. Dulcea sees what had happened and held out her staff ready to fight. Zordon said, "I am not here to fight you; I wish to gain your aid to take on the people who did this to her tribe. If you are the one they call Dulcea then the earth needs you. Please give Earth new life."

Dulcea fights strong and courageous; Zordon sees the good in her and the pair fight side by side. Even with her powerful army by her side Rita is forced back to her father.

With the warrioress Dulcea at his side Zordon went back to Corsma.

"Sir your daughter as gone, she left her battle with Zordon and the others, but didn't teleport back here!"

"What how dare she that witch as crossed me and will pay!' Zedd did not take kindly to Vile's own words about his daughter. 'Zedd my boy go, find her and bring her back to me!"

"Yes my lord I will find her own daughter and bring her to you." Zedd driving home the word daughter.

Following the terms of his engagement set by Lord Mac`Ine Prince Mondo kills his own father to be king of the machine empire; now as king he can marry Machina Lord MacIne's daughter.

Rita feels the cold in the darkness; this wasn't where she wanted to be and her heart hardened again. "No doubt as we are forced to hide here my own father makes plans to find me! Well I say damn him.. Yes damn them all…"

Her love Zedd stands before her. "You must understand I am here for you… I long never to be apart from you Rita."

"But still you come still you come for me ready to answer my father's orders."

Zedd lowered his head; Rita still kisses him and agrees to see her father. "I thank you for your love and help. However if I stand before my father my love, please give me one for shot at Zordon"

"Call to your father and threw yourself on his mercy."

Master Vile is worried about his control over the Machine Empire and calls for Dark Specter. "I will force Mondo back in line Vile, but I need something from you. Zordon as started to gain power within the council and no doubt he is looking to be head of the order. I want his power coins, so I can use his Zord's to end my war!"

"I will do as you wish."

Dimitria and Visceron return with news of her sister's willingness to stand by Madame Dhark as a crew member. "She must have been given her orders by Specter; this somehow fits into his long term plans.' stated Zordon. 'I will do all that I can to help you free your sister from their hold."

Zordon still as his enemies within the council and so sets a Command Centre on Earth, which would be an out post of justice. Zordon soon gains alliances within the new council structure; Boundros Namyah and Zhather Ommin.

Zordon sets up the Order of Meridian and links the six warriors with the saved 3 dinosaurs and 2 mammals; he senses that Rita is still in persecution of her 6th coin.

Over a100 years have past and the earth had slowly started to find its feet again; water started to flow, trees started to grow and life started to take again; creatures like the Ape, Frog, Wolf, Bear, Crane and Falcon roam the lands.

Rita stands before her father her head held low. "This isn't what I asked for Rita; your foolishness and meddling as cost us all; you've clearly ruined my plan!"

"Yes my father I am truly sorry, but know that I still have the power to end all this!' looking over at her putties and Goldar. 'It seems as if Zordon as gained a new friend and ally, but like the others she will fall to you my father!"

Zedd pleads for Master Vile to hold back Mondo and Madam Dhark's forces. Vile reluctantly agrees, but warns Zedd that there will be a price to pay if anything goes wrong.

"So my daughter I order you to get down with your new Putty's and quickly put thing right again; we need to get rid of Zordon before we can take down the council. Do you understand that?" snapped Master Vile at his daughter in anger.

Wanting to gain favour in his father's eyes Rito attacks Dulcea for assisting Zordon.

Rito travels to her home planet Phaedos he is aided by her enemies the Tengu's. Together Rito and the Tengu leader fight; Rito not having any second thoughts about attacking a female. Dulcea fights on the steps of the Temple of Power.

Rito is kneeing in defeat and the Tengu's leave his side. "I must end you Dulcea… My father must see that I am powerful!"

"Our battle isn't over yet Rito, and you are the one down in pain."

"I'll make sure that you and your new ninja cones will stay trapped for all eternity. This victory will be mine and the council will fall!" And Rito is able to trap her inside her temple ground.

Touching the sides of her prison Dulcea saw the costs of battle; however her power is too great and she finds away to break free but only within the form of an owl.

Dulcea in her owl form flies to the command centre. "I'm trapped forever; there is no way out of this!' stated a down hearted Dulcea. Dulcea saw that Zordon was about to speak and placed a finger on his lips. 'Zordon… Zordon please don't say you're sorry. My people called for me and I came to help them. Zordon we happened to have the same fight. It was Rita that made us allies."

"You know what I was fighting and that's why you helped me and my course. I promise you Dulcea I will send you soaring free."

"Thank you great Zordon, even in this form I hope that I am of aid to you… I must leave my power hurts me so, I learn from these events that that Master Vile is coming for the power coins."

Zordon travels to Lexian he entered the ancient library; he comes into contact with the space Liberian Alpha. "I need your aid Alpha borg, my power coins must be protected from evil. By coming here today I have broken the council code."

"Zordon I have logged your quest so far and have seen what lengths you have gone to to protect the galaxy. To protect good Zordon I feel that sometimes you must place it around evil."

They hide the power coins in the Desert of Despair in hopes they wouldn't fall into evil hands and place the zord's to safeguard them. "You will be the saviours of us all; I saved you for a reason even though I do not know what that reason is and even though their worlds have gone Earth will need protecting!"

Master Vile stands before Dhark and Mondo. "Have you lost your mind Vile; your daughter as failed you time and again; it is time you placed your fail in us!"

"And that I shall Mondo in fact I wish for Madam Dhark to advance on Lexian and force the keeps of the library to hand over their secrets."

Mondo looked over a Zedd who stood firmly by his master's side '_I don't know what you are up to Zedd, but one day I'll find out and show him to be the traitor that he truly is. Then Master Vile take note when I destroy your daughter you will be next!_'

Madame Dhark is then given orders to sail to the library and force Alpha to hand over the location of the coins. Alpha declines and the library is destroyed by Dhark; a Alpha 4 borg manages to escape and joins Zordon at the command centre. "You are really a loyal one aren't you Alpha 4!" stated Zordon.

Alpha 4 kept a link with Zordon's friends to know of their progress, but the last message was from Rita herself stating "I wish to speak with Zordon, an end to all this needs to be found if his Earth is to be saved... An agreement between old friends!"

Rita tricks Zordon in facing her on the moon calling for peace, Rita pulls out her staff to fight. Her best warriors Goldar, Scorpina and Lokar run in to fight.

Zordon looks around for that split second he realises that he must fight alone, for the time being the other defenders have been taken out by the trap that Mondo had talked about.

Zordon is able to defeat them and come into face Rita. Baboo and Squatt stood there with knees a knocking. "This isn't going to make my father happy Goldar; it seems as if I've got to fight for myself and fast!"

"This time Rita there's truly no escape, we've got to finish this here and now. To see how the balance of power between good and evil will shift." stated Zordon.

"This time there's no escape we've got to finish it." said Rita, as she throws dust in Zordon's eyes; she then moves in from behind. Zordon went down to one knee; she hits him for a forth time and is able to wound Zordon in battle. It truly looked like Rita could go back and please her father once again, but in his last forge of strength casts Rita into a tomb-shell along with Goldar, Finster, Squatt and Baboo. "I will not be trapped like this. I will fight in your name Rita!" stated Lokar. Scorpina and Lokar however escape the lock and return to Lord Zedd.

Zordon's power coin is running out of power, so with his last remaining power Zordon teleports back to the command centre where he locks himself in a warp crystal.

Lord Zedd informs Master Vile about his daughter's fiat. "All who have assisted Zordon along the way will feel the same pain as I do now; my family has been torn apart thanks to the misguided actions of the council... I have one hope left!"

Rangers: -

**Zordon Talase**

Home planet: -Eltar. Power Sauce: -Morph cones.

Weapons: -Blade Blaster and Power Axe.

Dino-Zords: - Tyrannosaurus, Pteradactyl and Triceratops.

Maga-Zords: -Mastodon and Sabertooth Tiger.

Known Relatives: -Ahsia Kiehl (wife, deceased) and Deah Kiehl (son.)

**Alpha 4** (5)

**Dulcea** (owl)

Home Planet: -Phaedos.

Ninja-Zord: -Ape, Frog, Wolf, Bear, Crane and Falcon.

Zordon learns that she as the power of the ninja animals.

Zeo: -

**Trey Hilton**

Home Planet: -Triforia.

Weapon: -Golden Power Staff and Zeo Laser Pistol.

Power Sauce: -Zeo Crystal. Zord: -Pyramidas

Motto: -A warrior must have Courage, Wisdom and Heart.

**Auric Hendar**

Status: -The Conqueror. Home Planet: -Derekia.

Weapon: -Marjin-Saber.

Turbo: -

**Dimitria Sungo**

Home planet: -Inquieis. Power Sauce: -Turbo Keys.

Known Relatives: -Divatox Sungo (sister.)

Weapons: -Blaster and Wind Bow (fire arrows)

Turbo zords: -Wind Chaser and Dune Star.

**Visceron** (ally of Dimitria)

Home planet: -Inquieis. Status: -Guard to the royal skin.

Flightship: -Auto-Curser. Zords: -Desert Thunder. Weapon: -Lightening Sword.

**Deah Kiehl** (the Phantom Ranger)

Status: -Eltarian Warrior. Home planet: -Eltar.

Zord: -Artollatron. Weapon: -Laser Blaster.

Known Relatives: -Zordon Talase (father) and Ahsia Kiehl (mother, deceased.)

Zordon sets a crystal force field on his home planet Elter; he also picks a warrior to protect his people. Warrior Deah takes the turbo-zords, so that they don't fall into the hands of Rygogo. He locks them away in the Artillatron-zord.

Space: -

**Medeca**

Weapon: -Laser Blaster.

Space Zord: -Dalta-Mageship and Mage-Voyager Tanker.

**Boundros** **Namyah **(Ally of Medeca)

Home Planet: -Koce.

Weapons: -Astro Blaster and Spiral Saber.

Zord: -The Astro-Mageship

Known Relatives: -Karine Namyah (daughter, Astronema) and Andros Namyah (son.)

**Zhather Ommin**

Home Planet: -Koce.

Weapons: -Super Silverizer. Zord: -The Mega Winger.

Known Relatives: -Zhane Ommin (son.)

Rangers: -

**Rita** (Re)-**Pulsa**

Home Planet: -Mea.

Drangon-Zord and Titanus (Brachiosaurus)

Known Relatives: -Senkar Vile (father,) Draidar Vile (brother, deceased) and Rito Revolto (brother.)

Known Relationship: -Zedd Phuna (boyfriend.)

**Goldar**

Known Relatives: -Goldeare (mother.)

**Finster Baboo Squatt**

**Scorpina Lokar**

**Golem**

Status: - Grand Putty Master. Home Planet: -Earth.

**Zedd Phuna**

Home Planet: -Axelrod.

Zord: -Serpentera.

Master **Senkar ****Vile**

Status: -King of Mea. Home Planet: - Mea.

Known Relatives: - Draidar Vile (son, deceased) Rita (Re)-Pulsa (daughter) and Rito Revolto (son.)

**Rito Revolto**

Home Planet: -Mea.

Known Relatives: -Senkar Vile (father,) Draidar Vile (brother, deceased) and Rita (Re)-Pulsa (sister.)

**Draidar Vile**

Home Planet: -Mea.

Known Relatives: -Senkar Vile (father,) Rita (Re)-Pulsa (sister) and Rito Revolto (brother.)

**Tacrayah**

Home Planet: -Tengu. Status: -Warrior.

**Dischordia**

Zeo: -

**Vyals Mondo**

Status: -Machine Duke of the Machine Empire (decease at his son's hands.)

Known Relatives: -Gokas Mondo (son.)

**Tamer Keris**

Status: -Field commander of Vyals' army.

**Mac`Ine Hyseria**

Status: - Lord of the Machine Empire.

Known Relatives: -Michina Hyseria (daughter)

**Michina Hyseria/ Mondo**

Known Relatives: -Mac`Ine Hyseria (father,) Gokas Mondo husband) and Gasket Mondo (son.)

**Gokas Mondo**

Status: -Prince of the Machine Empire.

Known Relatives: -Vyals Mondo (father,) Michina Mondo (wife) and Gasket Mondo (son.)

**Klank** &amp; **Orbus**

**Gokas Mondo**

Status: -Prince of the Machine Empire.

Known Relatives: -Gokas Mondo (father,) Michina Mondo (mother,) Vyals Mondo (grandfather) and MacIne Hyseria (grandfather.)

Cog (army)

Vehicles: - Quadra-fighters

Turbo: -

**Seaver Dhark**

Status: -Madame of the Sea.

Known Relatives: -Divatox Dhark-Airtimid Sungo (taken daughter,) Havox Dhark (taken son) and Elgar Dhark (Grandson.)

**Otrop**

Known Relatives: -Porto (brother.)

**Divatox Dhark-Airtimid Sungo**

Home planet: -Inquieis. Pirate ship: -The Sub-craft.

Known Relatives: -Dimitria Sungo (sister,) Seaver Dhark (taken mother,) Havox Dhark (taken brother) and Elgar Dhark (taken nephew.)

Love Interests: -Malogore (fiance) and Trey Hilton.

**Havox Dhark**

Status: -General.

Known Relatives: - Seaver Dhark (taken mother,) Divatox Dhark-Airtimid Sungo (taken sister,) and Elgar Dhark (taken nephew.)

**Elgar Dhark**

Known Relatives: -Seaver Dhark (taken grandmother,) Divatox-Airtimid Sungo (taken niece) and Havox Dhark (taken nephew.)

**Rygogo**

**Porto**

Piranhatrons (army)

Space: -

**Ayden ****Sprecter**

Status: -Grand Monarch.

Vehicle: -Dark Fortress.

Maligore

Status: -General.

Love Interest: -Divatox Dhark-Airtimid Sungo (fiancée.)

**Darkonda**-**Bairah Toorak**

(A questionable ally of Dark Specter, he was once a member of the galactic council)

**Ecliptor**

**Astronema (Karine Namyah)**

Home World: -Koce.

Known Relatives: -Boundros Namyah (father) and Andros Namyah (brother.)

Quantrom

Vehicle: -Veloci-Fighters


End file.
